spottedstarandicecavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Page For The Tribe of Frozen Ice
This is the roleplay page where you can act out your cats in the daily life of the Tribe members, here you can hunt, train, and battle. PLEASE ALWAYS SIGN WITH 4~'s In the Tribe of Frozen Ice... Star padded into the cave where the Tribe of Frozen Ice lived. It was very very cold, but no cat from the Frozen Tribe ever shivered, for they were all born with long hair and thick coats. Star flicked her tail and padded up to the Prey-hunter den and called into it, "Hello? We need more freh-kill on the pile. Go hunt!" Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 03:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) "They always get to have all the fun outside." I said to myself when I over heard Star's order. I've always wanted to be a prey-hunter even when I was a kit. I had just become a Cave Guard a few days ago. I found being a cave guard to be quite boring. Sitting in a cave all day, watching for any signs of danger (All I see is snow). I see Echo and Fire leave the cave. The other cave guard, Storm, was looking quietly outside the cave. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I licked my belly full with kits and padded out of the den i picked up a hawk and asked Star if she wanted to share fresh-kill Sundawn "I would love to, Sun." Star meowed. As she bit into the hawk, she noticed Ice gazing enviously at the prey-hunters leaving the cave. She wondered what could possibly be on the cave-guard's mind.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "My kits could be coming any minute now." Sun mewled happliy. O_o Sundawn o_O 02:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Yes." Star tore her gaze away from Ice and focused on the kit-mother. At that moment, Storm raced over to her, limping. "What is it, Storm?" Star stood up quickly. "I tore a claw." Storm meowed. "Just let me get some herbs for you. Ice, guard the entrance while I go into my den with Storm."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Echo and I come back from hunting and caught several prey,as we come in we hear Sun happily say that her kits will come any moment now. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sun happily leaves the clearing and pads out of the cave O_o Sundawn o_O 02:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Star watched Fire and Echo pad back into the cave with plenty of fresh-kill, and warched Sun ppad happily out of the cave. "Come on, Storm." Star meowed. Star dug out some herbs and started chewing them up to put them on Storm's paw. "Poor Ice will have to be the only cave guard until you recover." Star meowed. "We really need some more To-bes. Sun's kits' couldn't be more welocme."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC ) Fire pads into Star's den and sees that Storm is hurt. "Star do you have something for my sore paw? I hurt it while hunting." Fire meows. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Star sighed. "Yes. Here, chew this up and put it on your pad. But anymore injuried cats and our Tribe will be one cattaking care of a buch of sick ones."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you Star.Do not worry your tribe won't be cattaking care of sick ones,have faith in them that they'll not get sick." Fire said before chewing the herbs. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) As I sat at my post I saw a movement in the snow. I turned to the cave guard next to me. His name was Shadow that falls on Ice. He was a black tom waith emerald green eyes. I said to him "Hey Shadow, what's that?" He replied "I don't see any..." He seemed to be frozen with fear as he wispered out "Bear." I was frozen with terror as I saw the huge creature rear up on its hind legs and let out a huge roar. One off the older cave gaurds name Stick moved everyone to the back of the cave. Shadow was the first to attack the bear. He was able to make a cut in its flank befor he was trown agenst the cave wall. I was able to scratch his eyes blinding the bear. The bear tried to flee but Shadow and I were able to land a few blows on its hind legs causing it to bleed very badly. "Now that's what being a Cave Guard is all about!" Said Shadow.I smiled and from then on I knew that being a Cave Guard was an improtant role in the tribe and it was more fun than I thought. The bear ran from the cave into the snow and the Tribe was safe. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) When I finish putting the herbs on my sore paw and come out of Star's den,I see Ice and Shadow finishing off a bear near the cave entrance.Ice's attacks were impressive,"Not bad for a cat who just turned into a cave-guard a few days ago,it looks like she finally realized that being a cave-guard was a very important role." I thought to myself. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) An ear peicing yowl comes from the outside of the cave."My Kits Their Coming!" O_o Sundawn o_O 15:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) A bunch of cats raced to the nursury. I saw Star and Sun's mate sitting next to her. After the kits were born and everything settled down we got to see the kits. I asked Sun " What are you going to name them?"¶Icewish¶ , 22:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Im going to name this one," *flicks tail to Golden tabby* "Light that shines off Snow and This one," *flicks tail to Black and White tabby* "Moon that shines in Sky and this one," *flicks tail to Black and brown tortiseshell*" Horse that gallops through night." Sun purrs with delight O_o Sundawn o_O "What nice names, Sun." I say. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "if only he was here to see his kits" i say sadly remembering the hawk that carried Midnight away. As I fall asleep I hear Sun shout that her kits are coming,I quickly get out of my den and ran towards the nusery.When her kits finally come out,I see them and hear Sun name them beautiful names. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I came with Fire Happy to know that kits were born. She was excited because she knew her kits own kits would soon come. Silverwhisker Star what will they be preyhunter or Cavegaurd? O_o Sundawn o_O "I hope they'll be prey-hunters,there are only two of us." I tell Sun. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Once this bunch are to bes ill go back to being a preyhunter" i mewled with amusement O_o Sundawn o_O "I think Light will be a cave-guard and Horse will be a prey-hunter, and..." Star paused for a moment, considering Moon. "And Moon will be my To-be. She looks like she will be a promising Healer." the tiny kit mewled and raised her head, as though she knew what honor had just been given to her.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) A few days later after the day of the bear attack I was sitting at my post. "This blizzard is really bad." said Storm. "You can't see anything." Shadow padded up with a hawk in his jaws. "Hi guys, the fresh-kill pile is really low but I was able to get this hawk. Maby we could all split it." "Sure" I said. "The prey-hunters should be back any minute with some prey." Fire and Hail walked in the cave empty pawed. "Were is all the prey?!" Said Shadow. "The weather is so bad that we could not see any prey." Said Fire. "Let alone our front paws" Remarked Hail. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sun mewled with worry "Will we go through a stage of starvation?"Huddling her kits closer to her O_o Sundawn o_O "Don't worry Sun, let's hope there are at least a single prey out there." Fire said with hope in her eyes. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It was so cold that even the Tribe members started to shiver.. At my post all I saw was little balls of ice and snow. The freash-kill, well, lets say there was no freash-kill pile. Everone was cold and hungry. Now, we must turn to our healer, Star, for leadership. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hail and I can see that the tribe is hungry and cold,and there is no more prey."Come on Hail we better hunt for prey,let's hope we'll see something besides our paws." Fire told him. "Alright,lets go now before someone dies of starvation and coldness." Hail responded. Hail and I leave the cave and into the cold blizzard. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I whatched Fire and Hail vanish into the cold, icy blizzard.¶Icewish¶ , 21:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) After a while Hail and I return to the cave with a few scrawny mice and squirrels. "At least we caught some prey,it's better than nothing." I told to Hail as we enter. "Yeah." he meows. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Tribe members got thiner and thiner. Star's pelt turned from a pretty silver to a dull gray. There was only a few scrawny mice. Sun was feed first, but this did not keep her and her kits from being little more than bones an fur. The blizzard seemed like it would never end. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "If this blizzard keeps up we'll all just be skin and bones and our tribe will die of starvation.Star what will we do?" I tell Star desperatly. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Star remanied silent, as though she had not heard the prey-hunter.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It was so cold. I tried to wrap myself in my fur but it was still freezeing. "Storm" I said "It's so cold... Storm, Storm!" The cave guard had her eyes closed and her head was on the floor but she was still breathing. This happened to Shadow before. It's also why Stick is not with us any more. I took her to Star but I did'nt know if she could do anything about it. Now, I was the only Cave Guard left.¶Icewish¶ , 22:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Silver was very afraid. How would her kits survive? There was only one cave guard and there wasn't many preyhunters. Silver curled up and went to sleep. 19:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I saw Silver asleep in her den. Her kits were going to come soon and there might not be and food for them ¶Icewish¶ , 20:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Soon, Silver woke up. She was hungry, but she wanted to save food for others. she brushed the ground with her fluffy tail. She looked at sun's kits. They looked hungry and so did she. "I look chuby enough!" She thought to herself. Silver went back to sleep, hoping that sleep will distract her hunger. 20:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Silverwhisker Sun huddled licked her kits walking out of the nursery she looked out the cave and counted her kits once again.and when she looked back out she thought she saw a hawk coming towards her kit she Clawed its beak, bit its neck it hung limp in her jaws , she was so proud that she found a hawk so she draged it into the middle of the cave and yowled for the rest of the tribe to eat a decent meal. O_o Sundawn o_O Star padded out of her den at Sun's call, but stayed and watched her tribemates eat. When sun asked why she wasn't eating, Star ignored her and walked sadly back to her den. Storm was still alive, but just barely. Star hurried to heal Storm, but saw no point. What is happening to my tribe? Star wondered sadly.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn yolwed that there is a hawk to have a decent meal,each of the tribe members bit a piece of the hawk but it wasn't enough for the whole tribe to be fed.So I decided to go hunting by myself,I taste the air in the blizzard I could smell something but i can't figure out what it is,so i walked towards it.The smell lead me to an opening in a log and i sniffed in it and smelled.....MICE!! I put my paw in the opening and pulled out several mice and bit them on the neck quickly and brought back to the tribe. When Ice asked me where i found the mice i tell them "I found these mice in a log,there's a lot of them in there.They were probably sleeping there away from the blizzard.All the prey-hunters should try to capture more of them but not everything so we'll have prey left if we run out.I'll tell you guys where the log is." Fire explains to them FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Fire had saved our Tribe. Storm and Shadow got better and we all were able to eat more. The Tribe was saved! ¶Icewish¶ , 01:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) "You have saved the tribe,young Fire. keep on doing it and maybe one day you too will have great wisdom and be Healer." a mysterious she-cat's voice whispered into Fire's ear. I was awoken by being poked in the ribs and saw that I was kicking Hail in the face during my sleep. "Hey Fire keep your paws to yourself!" Hail annoyingly meows. "Sorry Hail,I just got a weird dream." Fire meows to him. "About what?" he responds. "Nothing you have to be concerned about." Fire meows to him as she goes outside of the den. I go outside and pad towards the fresh-kill pile and see that it is well stocked with mice and hawks. I look out the cave entrance and see that the blizzard has stopped. The voice of the mysterious she-cat echos in my head everytime I close my eyes. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Star was growing stronger. She still didn't eat until every tribe member had eaten, but she was getting better. She watched Sun chase after her kits, Light racing faster than them all with Horse in second. Moon was last and only two tail-lengths farther than Sun. Sun pounced on Moon playfully when Moon stopped suddenly to sniff Star's pelt. "You smell like herbs" Moon commented when Sun jumped off her, in pirsuit of the other two kits, who were hiding in the empty To-be den. "Because I'm the healer, silly." Star meowed, swiping the young kit with her tail. "Am I gonna be Healer one day?" Moon asked. "Maybe, young one. Now run along to your mother." star meowed. Moon dashed off to join her sibilings and her mother.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Silver woke up, feeling board. She walked around, feeling pain in her belly. She went back to her den to relax. But she couldn't. "I think my kits are coming!" Silver yowled. 01:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 01:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Sun Ran to The not so expactent Queen and sniffed you are! she dashed out of the den and brought out a Chunk of ice Chew on this while the pains come. then smiled ive been through this before i know what im talking about... O_o Sundawn o_O Silver had three kits. A smoky gray tom, a light gray tabby she-cat and a silver tabby she-cat. The light gray tabby was named Blizzard that covers mountain. The gray tom was named Bear that pushes snow, and the silver tabby was named Rain that drops from cave. Silver's mate, Wolf that howls alone, was purring when he saw his kits. 15:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker What beautiful names Silver sun mumered the clan will welcome the clan "The kits don't just have beautiful names,they are beautiful and handsome too just like their parents." ''I thought to myself while eating a hawk with Echo. 05:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Silver's kits soon fell asleep. Silver got a hawk and sat down with her mate to have a decent meal. 19:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker When night fell I heard Fire whispering in her sleep. She said something that sounded like "Who are you?" and "Why are you here?" I noticed Shadow had fallen asleep but I did'nt bother to wake him up. Storm was luky she did not need to do the night shift. Good thing I get to slepp at night tomarrow. I heard the tapping of poaws behind me. I looked behind me and I saw one of Sun's kits, Moon. "I want to be a Cave Guard just like you." She said. "Well one day mabe you will, but right now you better get to bed. Your mom must be worryed about you." The kit the bounced off back to the nursury. Icewish 00:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I woke up kicking Hail in the face,I had the same dream of the mysterious she-cat but instead of saying about me being healer she told me this: "''Young Fire,beware of a danger the tribe has had in the past.The danger will pick your cats one by one if you are not alert and aware.The danger's claws will grab your cats and drag them to its den and its jaws will snap their bones in half." she whispered. "Should I tell Star?" I thought. 00:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I looked at fire. "What was she worried about?" I thought. I saw Bear playing with moon. Sun's kits were getting along with mine. 17:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker (wait im confused Strar told me that my kit moon would be healer but Fire keeps saying that she will become healer so im confused....) O_o Sundawn o_O (Spotz sent me a message about my cat on LOOW and she said that she had a little training with me or something) 18:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Silver felt something hit her fluffy tail. It was blizzard. "I want to be a prey hunter!" she mewled. "Mabye you will be."I meowed. Blizzard went over to fire and mewled the the same thing to her. 14:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star climbed onto a large block of slippery ice in the cave. "May all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather by Icestone!" Star called. Everyone appered at once. "It is time the Light, Horse, and Moon became To-bes. Light will be a cave-guard, and will be trained by Ice. Horse will be a prey-hunter and will be trined by Hail. Moon will be my To-be, and will the next healer." Moon scrambled up Icestone to stand close to Star. Moon's littlermates ran to their teachers, but Star noticed Moon was standing slumped. Spotz 03:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Star was asleep in her cave, with Moon sleeping a few tail-lengths away. There was a noise outside. It had been two moons since the To-Be ceremony. Star stood and ran out to the cave. A large white polar bear was standin g in the middle, eating prey from the Fresh-kill pile. It had been so silent that no cat but Star had noticed it. "GEt out of my Tribe's cave!" Star hissed, flinging herself at the bear. The bear toppled over. Ice and Storm raced out of their den and jumped onto the creature's back. Star jumped up, landing on the bear's muzzle and sprying blood over the polar bear's white pelt. suddenly, a black and brown tortiseshell pelt appreared next to Star's face. "Moon!" Sun's cry echoed across the cave. The bear flung Star and Moon off his muzzle and they flew into the ice wall of the cave. It shattered, and they landed on the snow outside. Star' vision was fading to black. Am I dying? she wondered. She llay still until everything went black and the light from the ice faded away forever. Spotz 03:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Silver huddled in a corner, with her kits behind her. She saw Fire kill the polar bear with deathberries and heal Star and Moon. "I think I want to be a Cave-gaurd." Mewed Moon. Star held another to-be ceremony, making Moon a cave-gaurd. Silver saw Star. "She Is left without a To-be, she looks VERY upset." Silver thought while watching her kits play.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction